Episode 1
Sorry to Keep You Waiting! I'm Kyoko Otonashi! is the first episode of the Maison Ikkoku anime. Plot overview Introduction The episode starts out on a rainy day in Japan, and we hear the narration by a young man, Yūsaku Godai. Godai is a ronin, someone who has failed the college entrance test, and so he gets to study for another whole year before he can take the exam again. Normally, rainy days suit his studies perfectly but ever since he moved to Maison Ikkoku, things have not been the same... Apart from Godai, Maison Ikkoku is the abode to Hanae Ichinose, a loud and nosy middle-aged woman, Kentarō Ichinose, Hanae's bratty son, Akemi Roppongi, the hardly seen sober bar hostess, and Yotsuya, the mysterious man. Partying all night The next few scenes portray the beauty of the calm and quiet neighborhood morning. The rain has stopped and everybody has gotten back to their work. Although it is a cold morning, the store workers are unloading the set of newspapers. The newspapers are then given out to be delivered and the paper boy speeds through the shivering cold street. However, back at Maison Ikkoku, the party is not over yet. An unfortunate Godai is still at his study table and we can see many broken pencils (he presumably broke them all because he was annoyed by the actions of the remaining tenants of Ikkoku). He breaks another pencil and shouts at the tenants, declaring that it is his room they are partying in and it is already morning; he has to take an important exam the next day. Yotsuya, who is evidently drunk, is surprised that Godai is still awake. Ichinose tells Godai that he does not have to mind their presence and can sleep sound. Just then, Roppongi remarks (calling Godai a 'rōnin') that they are out of beer. This infuriates Godai, who has reached his breaking point, and he commands that everyone get out of his room, at the top of his voice. Unfortunately, this is not taken well by the Ikkoku neighbors, who throw vessels, pillows and other things at Godai. As the other tenants were partying all night, the neighbors have not been able to sleep at all and a few even threaten to call the cops if they continue. When Godai turns to the other tenants, they blame him for what just happened and try to advise him saying that "it is too early to be yelling". They then proceed to return to their respective rooms. While leaving, Roppongi tells Yotsuya not to peep at her. Yotsuya, however, tells Godai not to peep at him and retreats through a large hole in Godai's room. Godai's sits in the middle of the mess his room has become: empty liquor bottles, food packets, and finished plates everywhere... He lets out a sigh. Enter Miss Kyōko The following scene takes us back to the street, the morning rush hour. A few children are going to school, they stop at the bridge and one of them looks down to the road and comments about a dog. His friends say that it looks weird and ugly and they all laugh about it. Then we see a white fluffy dog sitting atop a moving box truck and looking up to the sky. The truck stops at Tokeizaka Shopping District. A young woman asks an old man the direction to Maison Ikkoku, much to his surprise. He calls out for few of his friends/colleagues and tells them about this. They all pity the lady's fate and tells her not to live in that apartment. One of them even promises to find her a better place than Ikkoku but the girl insists that she needs to go there. At Maison Ikkoku, Godai's getting reading to leave the place for good. However, other tenants do not appreciate that idea of his. They try everything to make him stay but Godai must move out lest his life should be destroyed. It is not the first time that Godai has made up his mind to leave the place though. He had already proclaimed that he would leave the place two times before, the same month. Ichinose tells that it is due to his fear of failing the college eligibility test. Godai responds by saying that the place is so bad that he can't even think. Yotsuya counters commenting that Godai has no brain and so he is shifting the blame. Godai is disturbed which prompts him to say it is just bad luck. Ichinose comments that what's happening is really depressing. Roppongi, dressed in a skimpy outfit which clearly shows off her cleavage, comes down the stairs asking what is all the fuss about as she cannot sleep. Godai starts blabbing things and asks Roppongi if she isn't ashamed of wearing such clothes. Ichinose says that it is what she always wears around Ikkoku. Roppongi tells that Godai is making a fuss about leaving the place as he is sure it will get him the attention of the other tenants. The young woman from before, who asked for directions, is seen walking towards Ikkoku. Inside, Godai has really decided to move out of Maison Ikkoku and takes his bag and proceeds to leave. He says that he will inform the manager about his move. The tenants are surprised to see that Godai's serious this time around. Just then, the door of Maison Ikkoku opens, and the young woman comes inside, the same time Godai approached the front door. She calls for his attention, Godai turns left and is awestruck to see the beautiful young woman smiling at him. She asks if the place is Maison Ikkoku. The other tenants move towards her and stare at her, Godai is still in awe and is frozen as such. The girl asks again if the place is Ikkoku. Godai drops his bag and Roppongi says it is Maison Ikkoku; Ichinose asks if she wants something. The young woman lets out a sigh and announces that starting that day she would be Maison Ikkoku's new manager and introduces herself as Kyōko Otonashi. The tenants are surprised to learn that she would be the new manager. Behind them stands Godai, who has hurt his foot due to the bag falling on it. Roppongi asks what happened to the old manager. He was exhausted and decided to move to the countryside, leaving the control of Ikkoku in Otonashi's hands. Yotsuya recalls that Godai had wanted to talk to the the manager about something. Ichinose concurs saying that if he is really moving out, he ought to tell the manager about it, as soon as possible. Godai, who is clearly astounded by the new manager, says he never said he was moving out. He moves towards the new manager and tells her that the others are just joking around to which the new manager responds by saying that "she has heard". She tells everyone that she will be moving her things to the manager's room and says that it was really nice meeting them all. Godai also wishes her back saying, bowing really down; Roppongi says he does not have to bow down that much. The manager is younger than Roppongi, which makes Ichinose wonder is she would be able to get the place going. Godai's still in his "shock" and begins to comment how nice her name is. Outside, Otonashi lets out another sigh, stretches her arms and gets ready to move her things. She comments that she is going to like the place... Characters in order of appearance Quotes Trivia References Category:Anime episodes